


Sirius (English)

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: Rey and Ben were inseparable childhood friends but grew apart as teens. A strange dream brings them back together — can they repair what went wrong ?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Nancy and Flybluejay for the translation, thank you so much <3 <3

Everything was dark around her, empty, scary, in bluish tones that were both oppressive and faded. Everything seemed abstract, remote, untouchable. The only thing she was sure of was the hand pressing against her stomach, right under her ribs, where her heart was. In front of her, his eyelids still closed, sat a dark, injured, visibly exhausted man. Rey put her fingers on his, and he opened his eyes. A powerful emotion lit up his pale face and he helped her straighten up, his eyes shining with new joy.

“Ben …” she whispered.

She framed his face and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was both sweet and romantic. She felt like she’d been waiting for this all her life, and her heart began to race. As she pulled back, she could see how happiness made his features even more beautiful. He was there, he had come back for her …

But then everything shattered, like thousands of fragments of crystal lying on the cold ground. His expression faded, and suddenly he fell lifeless on the stone. And when Rey realized that she would never be by his side again, that he would never again hold her in his arms, that she would never again put her lips on his, that he would never again say her name — she woke up with a start.

Dozens of tears began to roll unchecked down her cheeks and she was shaken by violent sobs, wrapping her arms around her body as if to recover his embrace from the dream. She was totally lost, helpless, unable to escape the imaginary and return to reality. She glanced around, recognizing her desk, her bed, her bedside table, her ladybug lamp, and her Harry Potter poster. She was in her room. Alerted by the cry she had uttered when she woke up, her mother ran into the room.

“Sweetie, what's going on?”

Like a child, Rey stretched out her hands for a hug. Her mother immediately sat on the mattress, tenderly drawing her back, cradling her, whispering comforting words.

“It was just a nightmare, sweetheart.”

“It was horrible ... It was horrible, it felt so real …”

“It’s okay, it's over now …”

Rey took some time to calm down, clinging to her mother as she placed kisses on the top of her head. Her breathing gradually slowed and she felt her sobs fade as the remnants of the pain from her dream evaporated like a distant memory. Her mother pulled away gently, framing Rey’s face with her hands, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked with a smile.

The young woman shook her head, inhaling deeply to dispel the last nervous flutters from her chest. Then, remembering where she was and what day it was, she asked:

“What time is it?”

“It's almost 7 am. I wanted to let you sleep till the last minute. You didn't quite seem like yourself last night.”

Rey nodded and, after another sigh, got up out of bed to look in her closet for something to wear. Amused, her mother turned on the light, joking that it would be easier if she could see what she was doing. Then she stood up, announcing that she was going to make Rey pancakes for breakfast before leaving the room. With her limbs still numb from sleep and her sudden awakening, Rey finally chose a short red dress, a pair of tights, and a black jacket before leaving to go to the bathroom.

Under the stream of hot water, she closed her eyes and tried to see once again the young man's expression of pure joy. But her imagination seemed to take malicious pleasure in refusing her that, granting her only the horrible vision of his body on the cold ground. She left the shower, letting a few more tears fall before pulling herself together. She combed her hair with care and put on some simple makeup, enough to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Then, satisfied with her looks, she went down to the kitchen. She took a seat on one of the chairs around the small table, and her mother immediately placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Maz Kanata had always been someone simple, in the best sense of the word. She welcomed the slightest rain, the smallest sunbeam, or the faintest rainbow with smiling grace, discerning a beauty that the rest of the world seemed unable to see. She loved music, dancing, pancakes, and laughter. To many, she was a good person; to Rey, she was the best in the whole universe. Merrily humming, she brought a plate of pancakes to her daughter, kissing her forehead. Then she settled in front of her, drinking her steaming coffee, smiling.

“Mom, do you still see Leia?” asked Rey.

“Leia Organa-Solo?”

“Yes…”

“Yes, of course, once a month. We talked about this last week, remember? I’m going to her house for dinner.”

The memory of this discussion came back to her. Rey was so engrossed in her studies that she sometimes only listened to her mother with half an ear. She immediately got angry with herself — Maz was always so patient, so understanding, and Rey couldn’t even make the effort to pay attention to their conversations.

Leia Organa-Solo had been one of her mother's best friends for over twenty years. They had been neighbors for many years before the Solo family moved to another city a little further away. They called each other at least once every other day, telling each other anything and everything, laughing like teenage girls. They were also in the habit of eating together one Friday a month. And of course, today was Friday.

“I forgot …” Rey admitted.

Her mother made a vague gesture with her hand, shrugging her shoulders to tell her that it was okay. Then, after another sip of coffee, she asked:

“What made you ask that question?”

Rey blushed slightly before answering with feigned indifference:

“Oh, I just ... It's been such a long time since I saw her …”

“You always have a thousand things planned with your friends on the weekends.”

Maz was right — Rey was often out on weekends, which included Friday and Saturday evenings. Her group of friends from college tended to go out a lot, and in order not to feel left out, the young woman had made a habit of tagging along each time they went out. But today was different. Today, she wanted to become the carefree little girl from her childhood once again. She wanted to see Aunt Leia again, to laugh at Uncle Han’s jokes, and to find Ben … Ben … Those three simple letters brought up a strange feeling in the hollow of her heart, like an emotion that one has tried to stifle for too long.

“Do you ... Do you think I could come with you tonight?”

Her mother seemed to have been expecting this question, because she gave Rey an amused look before answering:

“I have to ask Leia, but it should be fine. What time do you finish class?”

“6:30 p.m.”

“I’ll come pick you up no matter what. If she agrees, we’ll go to her house straightaway; otherwise I’ll drop you off at home.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

They then finished their breakfast in companionable silence. Maz drove her daughter to campus, smacking her on the temple with a loud kiss before letting her out of the car. Rey thanked her, mentally preparing to face this new day. Nothing really seemed to change under the gray English skies. The drizzle stuck to the young woman's skin and she quickened her pace to enter the main building as quickly as possible. Everything seemed dreary, damp, uninteresting. She was far away from those bluish hues, from the ruined temple, from the light she had seen in her dream. Lost in thought, she listened with a distracted ear to her lessons, taking a few notes, but often drawing in the margins of her notebook. She was in her last year of a master’s degree in modern languages, about to enter the working world, and she was still scribbling little hearts with a “B” in the corner of her pages …

Her day was relatively routine, with nothing really out of the ordinary, other than that she spent her lunch break looking at the photos that the younger Solo had recently shared on Facebook. He was even more beautiful than in her memories, and she felt like she was becoming that little girl again who’d chased after him, literally and figuratively. She couldn't put a name to what she felt ... Did she ... miss him? It must have been more than seven years since they last met, so why were these feelings awakening now? Why had she dreamed of him?

At the end of the day, as expected, Maz was waiting for her in the small parking lot. She confirmed with a smile that Leia was thrilled to have Rey join them. Rey felt a little stressed, uncomfortable at the prospect of seeing Ben’s mother again after she’d avoided them both for so long. Not that she didn’t like Ben — quite the opposite, in fact, and just hearing about the younger Solo often brought up painful feelings.

In the car, she tried to put her hair back in some semblance of order, checking that her makeup hadn’t run too much. Her mother assured her that she looked very pretty, and when they presented themselves at the door of the Organa-Solo house, Rey put on her most beautiful smile.

The door was opened by Leia, who looked more radiant than ever. Rey had always found her incredibly beautiful, possessing a rare elegance which she had never found in anyone else. With a touched expression, Leia welcomed the young woman in an embrace, exclaiming:

“Oh my goodness, Rey, how you’ve grown up! It's incredible! You’re truly a young woman now!”

“Hello, Aunt Leia.”

Leia pulled back, placing her hands on Rey’s shoulders and looking her over with great interest.

“I almost didn’t recognize you. How old are you now?”

“22 years old,” Rey confessed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“My God, that does <i>not</i> make me feel any younger,” she joked.

Then she motioned for them to enter and led them into the living room. Nothing had really changed since Rey’s last visit. There were a few plants here and there as well as souvenirs from Han’s travels, and many more pictures of Ben on the walls. Leia explained to them that her husband had been away for more than two weeks, and that he was really disappointed that he could not be there tonight to see Rey. Maz and her daughter settled onto the large sofa, chatting happily with Leia, who brought petit fours and drinks to the coffee table. Rey was happy to see that Ben's mother had bought her favorite fruit juice. It really brought back memories.

“It's funny that you asked to come, because Ben decided to spend the evening at home, too,” announced Leia.

At this, Rey glanced sharply at Leia, a gesture which did not go unnoticed by her mother. Her cheekbones flushed pink, and she tried to hide it by covering her face with her hair.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, he should be here soon.”

No sooner had she said that than Rey heard the sound of the front door opening and then being slammed shut. The young woman’s heart began to race. Her hands were sweaty, her legs trembling. She felt her mother rub her back in a soothing gesture, and Rey turned to give her a half smile, anxious at the prospect of seeing that dark gaze once again.

“Mom?” shouted Ben from the entrance.

“In the living room!” she replied.

Then, in a tone as if sharing a confidence, she leaned toward Rey to joke:

“25 years old, and he still yells at me like a child.”

At that moment, Ben appeared in the living room and Rey’s heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest. The feeling was much more violent, much more present, much more powerful than that which she had felt in front of the photos or in her dream ... He was tall and broad, his figure imposing, all the more so since he was standing. He wore a navy wool sweater, black pants, and a pair of Dr. Martens boots that gave him his own unique style … He was so attractive ... It was official: she’d missed him, and she was still in love with him. He hadn't seen her yet, busy checking something on his phone. Behind him, Rey immediately recognized Ben's childhood friend Poe Dameron.

“Mom, I asked Poe to …”

He didn't finish his sentence, his eyes now resting on Rey. She felt herself blush sharply as his face became paler than ever. Rey stood up with the intention of greeting them, but she didn't really know how to go about it, which made her movements shaky and self-conscious. How should you behave with someone you haven't seen in 7 years? Ben's eyes were wide and he swallowed hard, his gaze analyzing every detail of her face as if discovering it for the very first time. Fortunately, Poe put an end to this awkward moment by moving towards her, exclaiming cheerfully:

“Oh my God, it's the raspberry princess!”

“Hi Poe!” she returned with an answering smile.

He hugged her, lifting her slightly off the ground, as he did when they were children. She let out a laugh of pure joy, and Ben seemed to start. Poe walked away to admire her from head to toe. It was heart-warming how happy he seemed to be to see her once more.

“I cannot believe it! It's great to see you again!” he added.

“It makes me happy, too.”

Then he turned to greet Leia and Maz, obviously used to coming here and seeing Rey's mother. Poe was Ben’s oldest friend and, by extension, he was a childhood friend of hers. The three of them had run wild together, sharing countless magical adventures, mischief, and fun.

In front of her, Ben had not moved, still watching her with that lost expression on his face. Rey walked over to him, unsure of how she should act. She raised her eyes to his, losing herself in their darkness. She was almost afraid of drowning in his gaze ... Everything faded away around them, and only he remained ... Just him and his dark hair in battle, him and his pale face, him and his luscious lips ... Just him.

“Ben,” she whispered.

"Rey," he replied in the same tone.

A little awkwardly, she hoisted herself on tiptoe so that she could put her arms around his neck, burying her face against him. He was frozen for a moment, but then quickly returned her embrace, squeezing her shoulders. They parted after a moment, slightly embarrassed, but obviously happy with this unexpected reunion.

Everyone moved to the dining room and settled around the big table: Maz next to Leia, Poe at the end of the table, and Ben and Rey next to each other. As always, Leia had prepared a multitude of dishes; Rey thought there was at least enough to feed an entire regiment. Everything looked so appetizing, and Rey found comfort in the sight, so familiar from her childhood.

They discussed Rey’s studies at length, and then Poe’s work — he had just landed a position in a robotics firm. They talked about Leia’s garden, and the roses she’d added near the old shed. They heard about Han and his travels, and his and Leia’s upcoming vacation plans. To Rey’s right, Ben seemed tense, lost in thought. He didn’t speak, venturing a few smiles from time to time, but mostly staring down at his plate.

Towards the end of the meal, while Rey listened attentively to Leia's account of one of her many journeys, she felt a slight pressure on her leg. It was like a tiny pinch above her knee, nothing inappropriate or pushy about it. She glanced at Ben, who gave her a weak smile, his eyes bright. Against her leg, she saw his hand, palm up, as if asking her something. And she understood: she understood that he was waiting for her to place her fingers between his, for her to establish that contact that had been theirs during all their childhood years, the innocent affection that had linked them one to the other during so many meals. So she slipped her hand into his, trying to ignore the messy beating of her heart, silently savoring the contact of her skin against Ben's. Maybe she wasn’t the only one whose buried feelings were coming to light after all these years - maybe he had missed her, too.

If the other people present noticed this exchange, none dared make the slightest comment. Rey turned her attention back to the conversation in progress, tightening her hold on Ben's fingers a little more, feeling his thumb caress the top of her hand. Then the meal ended, Ben released her fingers, and they all helped Leia to tidy up and clear away the dishes. It wasn’t too late yet, but Poe had to get up early the next morning for a video conference, so he had to say goodbye to all these little people. Ben and Rey accompanied him to the door, where he paused for a moment, exclaiming:

“Oh, come to think of it, would you like to go ice skating tomorrow afternoon, Rey ?”

She didn't really know how to respond. Ben looked at her strangely, seeming to wait impatiently for her answer.

“Uh, I don't want to be a bother …”

“But you won’t be a bother at all!” said Poe cheerfully. “We’ll be with friends: me, Ben, Finn, Rose, and Kaydel. We’ll introduce you to them. They’re really great!”

Seeing his enthusiasm and the huge smile on his face, she accepted.

“OK, that works!”

“Great, see you tomorrow, raspberry princess.”

With these words, he hugged her one last time before turning to walk to his car. He hadn’t yet left the small gravel path when Rey shouted to him:

“See you tomorrow, Pilot Poe!”

“I knew you hadn't forgotten!” he exclaimed with delight.

He threw them a last wave before Ben closed the door. Ben ran a hand through his hair, making an uncertain step toward the living room. Maz and Leia had settled in the kitchen for some after-dinner herbal tea, and the two young people were reluctant to disturb them, knowing only too well that the two old friends wished to chat privately for a bit. Rey sat down on the couch, and Ben joined her. She felt like she was once again becoming a blushing, trembling teenager next to the boy she is secretly in love with. To escape her embarrassment, she began to look around for something to talk about, her eyes falling on the upright piano.

“Do you ... Do you still play the piano?” she asked, voice insecure.

Ben gave a weak shrug, looking over the instrument for a moment before responding.

“From time to time, yes.”

“Would you play me a song?”

Surprised, he turned to her, an amused expression on his face.

“You want me to play a song for you?” he smiled.

“Well, only if you want to, of course …” she mumbled. “You don’t have to ... I mean, I don't want you to think that …”

“No, that's fine with me.”

He took his place in front of the piano, opening it carefully, placing his hands on the white keys. He seemed to think for a moment about what to play for her, and then, taking a deep breath, his fingers began to dance. It was a melody that Rey had often heard, a Gnossienne by Satie - the first, if she remembered correctly. She listened intently to him, letting emotions and memories rise to the surface. She saw herself, ten years earlier, lying in the grass of the Solo garden, eyes half closed, savoring the caress of the sun on her skin … then Ben’s face appearing above her, with that inimitable smile on his face. Ben played the last few notes, leaving his hands hovering above the instrument for a few moments.

“That was beautiful…” she whispered.

The young man did not make the slightest movement for a few seconds. Then, replacing his fingers on the piano, he began another melody, music that Rey knew only too well since they had played it so often together: “Heart and Soul.” It was cliché, but it made her laugh. Ben continued playing as he turned towards her, a delighted smile on his lips, inviting her to come and sit next to him on the stool. She joined him happily, adding her part to the duet. They exchanged a few laughs when they hit wrong notes, shoulders nudging each other playfully, faces wreathed in smiles. The music had a completely different meaning tonight. The lyrics to this iconic song said: "Heart and soul, I fell in love with you." And in her mind, Rey couldn't help adding "again ..."

“Rey?”

Startled, she turned to her mother who had just interrupted her. Maz looked happy and moved by the scene taking place in front of her. Beside her, Leia had the same expression.

“It’s time to go home now.”

The young woman cleared her throat gently to regain her composure, replacing a few stray locks of hair behind her ears before leaving her seat to walk towards her mother. Ben followed in their wake as they all headed for the hall. In front of the door, Ben leaned towards her to ask in an unsteady voice:

“For tomorrow, do you want me to pick you up, or should we meet at the rink? It's the one behind the indoor tennis court where we used to go when we were little.”

“I can walk there, it's not very far,” she smiled.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” he insisted.

“Yeah, it’s no problem.”

He seemed disappointed with this answer but kept it to himself, stepping aside to let his mother wrap the young woman in her arms.

“Thanks again for the meal, Leia.”

“You’re welcome, darling. You can come back whenever you want.”

Maz said a warm goodbye to her friend, and then to Ben, before heading to her car. Rey started to follow her, but then, retracing her steps, she hoisted herself up on tiptoe to place a furtive kiss on the young man's cheek, who blushed violently as she scampered away. In the car, Maz waited for Leia to close the front door before questioning her daughter, still amused by her behavior.

“So, are you going to the ice rink with Ben?”

“It's not just me, there are at least five of us going.”

Rey pretended to put the folds of her dress back in place, staring intently at the red fabric.

“He's not bad, young Solo. He’s grown up into a very nice young man.”

“How about we start the car?” suggested Rey with a forced smile.

Maz let out an amused snort before starting the engine. But before leaving her parking space, she couldn't help adding:

“It's not so much ‘Survivor Ben’ anymore... Now it’s ‘Sexy Ben,’ right?”

“Mom!”

“Okay, I’m stopping!” she chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

It had literally taken Rey _hours_ to choose what to wear, asking her mother's advice several times. Maz laughed at her as she made recommendations, trying to remind her that it was just an outing to the ice skating rink. But the young woman took it to heart so much that her mother did her best to reassure and help her in her quest for the "perfect jeans." She also took the time to style her hair in three buns, as Rey had asked her the day before. Finally, radiant and satisfied with her outfit, Rey left the family home to head for the ice rink. She walked briskly, her hands sunk in her pockets, her earphones screwed on her ears, humming a song by Earth, Wind & Fire. As she approached the place Ben had named, Rey felt her heart racing. Inside, her group of friends was already having fun on the ice. So she settled down on one of the benches to put on her skates, watching with an amused look as they bickered with each other. She entered the track, and Poe noticed her immediately.

“Hey! It's the raspberry princess!”

“Hi!” she exclaimed.

It had been a while since she’d skated, and she was so fearful of making a fool of herself on the ice. In one graceful, controlled movement, Ben joined her. When Rey almost fell, he grabbed her hands, stabilizing her as best he could. She gave him a thank you smile, blushing slightly. He wore a huge black coat that made him look like a fashion influencer, and Rey allowed herself to watch him out of the corner of her eye as he helped her join the rest of the group. There was Finn, an eccentric young man whose father owned the skating rink; Rose, a biochemistry student, energetic and smiling; Kaydel, a reserved young caregiver who Rey found very beautiful; and finally Poe and Ben.

Over time, the girl regained her confidence on the ice, skating with more and more ease. But that didn't stop her from coming back regularly to the tall man whose happy and watchful gaze seemed to follow her around the rink. They skated side by side, often teasing each other, Rey clinging to him each time she lost her balance. After they had been having fun for a while, Finn offered to play some music. He slipped away toward a small office, Rose by his side. They looked strangely in a hurry …

“They’re together?” Rey asked Ben.

"You are to curious, Miss Kanata?" he mocked.

She wanted to answer something, but the first bars of The Beatles' “Twist and Shout” started at the same time. The two childhood friends exchanged a knowing glance before exploding into laughter. Poe walked over to them with a satisfied look. There was no longer any doubt about who had insisted on this particular song.

“Hey, didn’t you two didn't have a thing with this song?” asked Dameron.

“Poe …” Ben sighed.

“You _did!_ You always did this dance, with or without skates, as soon as it started playing!”

After a sigh, Ben glanced at Rey, who shrugged sheepishly, cheeks burning. Then, in silent accord, they began to dance to the melody. Their movements were perfectly synchronized, despite the fact that they hadn't danced it for a long time. Some things are not easily forgotten. They laughed a lot, indifferent to the rest of the group watching them. They were happy, like two children seeing each other again after summer vacation. But then Rey took a wrong step and she skidded, clinging to Ben before they both fell against the ice. Once the surprise passed, they burst into laughter, Rey laughing till her stomach hurt. It was ridiculous, but it was exactly something they would do.

“Sorry.”

“Did you hurt yourself?” he asked.

“No, you?”

“No, I'm fine.”

They stayed on the ground until the song ended, taking time to recover from their emotions. Ben turned his face to Rey, his dark eyes fixed on hers. His joyful expression gradually gave way to something sweet, tender, touched. And the young woman found him incredibly beautiful.

“I'm glad to see you again, Ben,” she whispered.

“Me, too.”

The sincerity on his face left her shaken for a few seconds until Poe joined them, exclaiming hilariously:

“You two fell like little _shit!”_

“Classy, Poe,” Ben sighed.

Poe helped him get up, and when Ben was standing he helped Rey, who was having trouble getting back on her feet. At the same time, Finn and Rose reappeared, him redder than ever and her slightly disheveled. Ben leaned toward Rey and whispered:

“Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, it really does,” she chuckled.

The small group then attempted to organize a game of dodgeball — “attempted” being the operative word, because Finn and Poe spent their time either cheating or challenging the rules. They kept sprawling on the ice, laughing, bickering.

Out of all the new friends, Rey had gotten on particularly well with Kaydel. At the end of the game, the latter proposed they all go to a small cafe nearby to drink hot chocolate. Finn and Rose apologized for not being able to stay, and after exchanging their phone numbers with Rey, said their goodbyes to the group. Rey, happy to be on firm ground once again, hastily tugged on her Converse before joining Ben, Poe, and Kaydel already waiting for her at the entrance to the rink.

The bistro that Kaydel took them to was very pleasant, well-decorated and warm. The menu was impressive: the choice of hot drinks seemed endless. After a long moment of consideration, during which Poe changed his mind five times, they ordered, and then Kaydel turned to Rey.

“Have you two known each other a long time?”

“Since we were little. Our mothers are friends, and we were neighbors when we were children.”

“They were attached at the hip!” Poe said. “I remember this one time after Ben and I had already started elementary school. We were like seven years old, and Rey was still very small. And there was this two-day field trip. Seeing them say goodbye in front of the bus, it looked like it was the end of the world.”

Rey blushed, trying to hide her confusion behind a few strands of unruly hair, but it didn’t escape Ben’s notice. He gave her a smile.

“I was jealous I wasn’t able to go, too,” she said.

“Yes, that's why your mother had to keep you from chasing the bus when you went crying after Ben.”

“I was 4 years old!” she defended herself. “And yes, back then Ben Solo was my whole life.”

It was Ben’s turn to feel his cheeks warm. Kaydel let out an amused laugh. They took their hot chocolates and drank in silence for a while before she asked, “Why do you call her raspberry princess?”

Poe's eyes lit up, and he turned to Rey.

“Do you want to tell the story, or should I?”

“You seem very eager to, so go ahead,” she laughed.

Her friend settled himself a little more in his seat, as if he was about to tell the story of the century. Kaydel seemed to find it touching, since she gave him her full attention.

“Ben moved when he was 11 years old.”

“12 years old,” Rey corrected.

“Yeah, yeah, 12 years old. But Rey still came to Leia and Han's every Wednesday and Saturday afternoon. And every time I was there, the three of us played together all the time. We used to play a lot of board games, hide-and-seek, karaoke.”

“We just goofed off a lot, too …” said Ben.

“One day Han suggested that we build a treehouse in the apple tree in the garden. Just picture it, all of us pitching in: Rey passed tools to Han, and me and Ben would bring the boards ... Basically, we were all super motivated. But next to the tree, a little behind it, is a raspberry bush. And I don't know how Rey did it, but she just … how do I say this?”

"I fell right into the raspberry bush," she finished.

“You must have hurt yourself!” Kaydel exclaimed.

Rey winced slightly, remembering the pain that had torn her skin. She still had a few scars at the nape of her neck.

“The thorns were pretty bad,” she explained. “But Ben came running, took off his sweater, which was already too big for him, and wrapped me in it.”

“In my head, it was the best thing to do! I panicked,” he admitted.

They exchanged a look and Rey felt her heart race again. Oh, he had such a hold on her. She looked away, turning her attention back to Kaydel before speaking again:

“And then Han said I looked like a princess, so I became the raspberry princess.”

  
“That’s so cute! And you two didn't have nicknames?” she said, pointing to the two men in front of her.

“I was Pilot Poe, and Ben was ... What was your nickname?”

Ben thought for a few moments, frowning slightly.

“My mother called me ‘Survivor Ben,’ after that anime show that was popular in France when we were little, but other than that I don't know …”

“Sirius.” Rey cut him off.

He looked at her. The nickname seemed to rekindle a strong feeling in him as he started, less confident than a few minutes before. Rey would have liked him to try to take her hand under the table, like he had the day before, but he didn’t move, instead supplying:

“It's true. You called me Sirius for quite a few years.”

“Is that from Harry Potter?” Kaydel asked.

“No, not at all. It's just that I learned it was the name of the brightest star, and it made sense to call Ben that.”

Poe let out a frank laugh, placing his hand on the young Solo's shoulder.

“You see, that kind of stuff kept him in love with you all through middle school,” he laughed.

Rey froze. Poe had no right to joke about it. It wasn’t funny at the time, and it still wasn’t today. He brought back too many painful memories, ridiculing her about it like that. The young woman cleared her throat, clasping her hands in two fists over her thighs, ignoring the apologetic and slightly panicked look on Ben’s face.

“He was not in love with me,” she asserted, a little cooler than she would have liked.

“It was obvious. It was as plain as the nose on my face. He never stopped —”

“Poe …” Ben intervened.

“Oh, come on, Solo! Hasn’t she known for a while now?”

When Poe turned to his friend, he saw his anguished face as though for the first time and quickly swallowed his amusement. He hadn’t meant to be cruel. It seemed so obvious to him that Ben and Rey would have told each other years ago. But apparently not, judging by the tension that had suddenly arisen between them. Rey looked strained, staring blankly at her cup of hot chocolate. Ben was pale, not daring to speak or turn to the young woman. Fortunately for them, Kaydel quickly changed the subject to a lighter topic, and Rey was grateful for it. Poe's intervention had cooled the atmosphere somewhat, but it had also convinced Rey of one thing: she needed to have a conversation with Ben. After saying goodbye to Poe and Kaydel across the table, Rey turned to Ben and asked him confidently:

“Do you know what I’d like to do?”

He turned his attention back to her, amazed. It had been almost an hour since she had spoken to him. Smiling at her, he replied, “Tell me.”

“I want to get Cantina ice cream.”

“It's been ages since I’ve been there!”

“Wanna go?”

He considered her for a few moments. She seemed determined, her arms folded and face set. He had known her long enough to know that when she had something in mind, she never gave up. Even if the young raspberry princess had become a woman, she had not really changed — at least he hoped not. So he nodded, and together they walked the few blocks to the ice cream shop of their childhood. After almost ten years, the place had not changed a bit. In line next to Ben, Rey seemed impatient, her eyes glowing as she considered the list of flavors. Amused, Ben ruffled her hair. She gave him an annoyed look before trying to push the strands back into her buns. It was a waste of time.

“What flavor are you getting?” he asked.

“Cookie dough, chocolate, and salted butter caramel.”

“Three scoops?” he laughed.

“Obviously! What are you getting?”

“Black raspberry.”  
  


“That's all?”

She seemed really outraged by his answer.

“My stomach isn’t a black hole like yours!”

“Amateur …” she mocked in a low voice.

He ruffled her hair again, and she pushed him away with a grumble before nudging him in the ribs. They play fought for a moment, drawing the attention of other customers. Then it was their turn to order. The man on the other side of the counter gave them a strange look. Maybe he’d recognized them. With a big smile, Ben ordered them two cups.

“For here or to go?” asked the cashier.

“To go!” Rey exclaimed.

“Where do you want to eat?” Ben asked.

“In the firefly park!”

Said park was not really a "firefly park” — it was a regular park with a playground and a few benches. What made it special were all the adventures that Ben and Rey had had there. Ben had once told her that thousands of fireflies came into the park after dark and turned into fairies. Rey had believed him without question for years, till one day they were big enough to stay outside until after sunset, and she found with a heavy heart that no firefly ever passed through. But it was still one of their favorite places. There was even a bench on which they had carved their initials. They took their seats on it as Ben broke the silence.

“You might think this is weird, but I can't remember why we stopped talking to each other.”

Rey half-choked on her ice cream. He gave her an intrigued look. It was time for them to bare their souls, apparently.

“Is it really that important?” she said.

“I’d just like to know why it's been seven years since we’ve seen each other and eight years since we’ve talked.”

She put her ice cream cup on her lap, staring into the distance for a few moments before deciding to dive in headfirst.

“All our cards on the table?”

“Fine by me,” he smiled.

“I’ve always been in love with you. For as long as I can remember. When you're little, you don't really realize it — you do or say things just because it seems normal. I must have been nine years old when I really realized it. It was before the raspberry bush, just before you moved out. We were sitting in the garden, talking about everything and anything, and at one point you told me, ‘There’s a girl at school who wants me to be her boyfriend.’”

“How tactful. Exactly the kind of thing my dad would have done,” he sighed.

“My little girl's heart broke into a thousand pieces, but before I started to cry, you took my hand and you said, “I’d rather be your best friend than be her boyfriend.’”

The young woman's heart sank at the memory, somewhere between regret and joy. There had been too many words left unspoken for too long. It was a shame to have waited all these years to say these things.

“What a lady killer,” laughed Ben.

She nodded, absently moving her spoon through her ice cream scoops.

“With you in middle school and me still in elementary school, and then after your move ... we saw each other less and less. And then we grew up, and it got too complicated too fast. You weren't always nice to me when we were with your friends, and I was kind of a drama queen in front of my friends, too. And then, for your seventeenth birthday, you threw a party. You were in high school, I was still in middle school. You spent all your time with that asshole, Hux.”

“That guy was such a jerk.”

Rey let out a snicker. Armitage Hux was on the list of people she would hate for the rest of her life.

“He was a real asshole. I don't know how you two became friends,” she confessed.

Ben shrugged lamely, looking out across the park and eating his dessert as he thought about it.

“I don’t know ... ” he confessed. “I was kinda searching for myself at the time. Poe and I hardly talked anymore. I thought it was cool to be a bit of a bad boy when I’d always been the good kid. It let me, I don't know, do things that I would never have tried otherwise. Why? What happened at that party?”

The young woman took a deep breath. It was crazy to think that even eight years later, it was still painful, as if the teenage girl inside her remembered the pain perfectly, unable to let it dissipate. Ben turned his attention back to her, patiently waiting for her to remember how things had gone. She went on, in a slightly trembling voice, “Hux told me ... He told me that you were in love with me and that you wanted to ask me out that night. I was 14 years old. I was so naive, and so in love with you, that I believed it. I was really happy. But when I got there, nothing happened like I thought it would. Your mother wasn’t there. Your dad was supposed to be watching, but he wanted to be cool, so he pretended he didn’t know there was alcohol. You all had already had a few drinks when I arrived. You pretended I didn't exist and you spent your time laughing with some other girls. You ignored me when I tried to talk to you. But Hux told me that was normal, a technique to make me jealous. And then there was spin the bottle.”

“And I kissed Tallie in front of you…” he remembered.

“Yep, full on the mouth. I felt like I was dying, but I figured it was the game — it didn't really matter. And then they spun the bottle again, and it landed on both of us.”

Ben suddenly turned pale. After a short silence, he dared to ask, “But we didn't kiss, did we?”

“Oh, no. You said loud and clear, ‘I don't do charity. I don't kiss kids.’”

All traces of color disappeared from Ben’s face. He had no memory of having said that, but judging by Rey’s bright, sad eyes, she was obviously telling the truth. And then there was the fact that Rey never lied. He swallowed with difficulty.

“I didn't say that …” he breathed, shocked.

“Yes. In front of everyone. I’d never felt so humiliated and betrayed in my whole life. Hux blew up laughing. He made fun of me and called me ‘raspberry princess.’ He spilled his glass of coke on me, and you laughed ... So I left.”

“But ... but why did I do that?”

“No idea. I guess it must have seemed funny at the time.”

He absorbed the blow. It was violent, abrupt. He couldn't imagine ever being so cruel to her. It didn't seem like him at all. And it was Rey Kanata they were talking about! He got up suddenly from the bench, abandoning his ice cream, pacing in front of the young woman and running his hands through his hair. He was very agitated, furious with himself. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes before exclaiming:

“That doesn’t make any sense! Poe told you — I was crazy about you in middle school! And when I say crazy, I mean _crazy_. And even though we barely saw each other in high school, I always kept you in my heart, Rey. You were my idea of the perfect girl, my soulmate!”

He opened his eyes wide so he could turn his full gaze upon her. He had to make her understand that he had _never_ loved anyone like he’d loved her. But she looked away, letting out a weak, “Apparently not that night …”

“Ah, this is driving me crazy!” he thundered. “Why am I only remembering this now?”

“You’d had a lot to drink.… Why did you think I didn't want to see you anymore?”

Because that was the real question: why had he accepted her refusal to speak to him again if he didn’t remember saying that?

“Because I kissed Tallissan!” He had let himself get carried away. “I was such an idiot!”

Rey had never seen him in such a state of anxiety, anger, and frustration before. It was comforting to know that he really hadn’t been in his right mind when he’d said what he said so coldly to her. It was a relief to see that it mattered to him even today. But she didn't like seeing him so torn. It broke her heart.

“It doesn't matter, Ben. The most important thing is that we managed to talk about it again. Maybe one day we’ll laugh about it,” she joked lamely.

“How could I laugh at that? Don’t you realize how serious this is?”

“No, we were still kids, we —”

“No, that’s no excuse! I was 17! Alcohol or not, I should never have told you that. I'm sorry I did. You have no idea how much I blame myself. Ah, it pisses me off that I was so stupid!”

Rey set her cup down next to Ben's. She stood up to walk towards him, grabbing him by the arm so that he would stop pacing. He seemed to want to run away from her gaze. Ever so gently, she framed his face with her hands and forced him to turn to her. He was on the verge of tears.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I screwed up that night!” he sobbed. “All of it! I could have been your first kiss, your first slow dance, your first date, your first boyfriend. And just because I acted like an asshole to impress some idiots, I missed all of it. And it's ... it's horrible.”

With an awkward motion, he pulled her abruptly against him, hugging her tightly. Rey returned the gesture, caressing his back to soothe him. At least he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

“I didn’t think it mattered so much …” she confessed.

“It always mattered. I've been thinking about it for 8 years …”

She pulled away enough to wipe away the tears that streaked the young man's cheeks. He calmed down little by little, giving her a sad pout. Rey went up on tiptoes to kiss one of his cheekbones.

“If it makes you feel any better, there haven't been many guys in my life,” she said. “Not really my thing to kiss or go out with a bunch of idiots. And then, as you say so well, I always kept you in the corner of my heart.”

He nodded, his dark eyes lowered to the ground. He looked like that lost little boy he had been on the day of his move. Rey hugged him again, snuggling against him, savoring his smell, his warmth, his presence. She wouldn't have traded this for anything in the world.

“So, no boyfriend?” whispered Ben.

“No, no boyfriend. And you?”

“No boyfriend either,” he joked.

Rey giggled, his chuckle against his big coat. She felt him relax against her, her arms tightly closing around her.

“No, no girlfriend. Just me, myself, and these old bones.”

“Those old bones look pretty good to me!”

Ben stepped back, placing an index finger under the young woman's chin to turn her face towards him. Rey immediately noticed his gaze flick from her eyes to her lips.

“Is that so?” he murmured.

Rey raised an eyebrow. Was he really doing his seduction number on her? Not that it didn't work elsewhere — just that she knew him too well not to find it amusing.

“How many girls’ hearts do you crush with that look?” she smiled.

“None. They all find me far too dark and unattainable,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Or maybe they found out you sing Disney songs in the shower!” she teased.

“So _that’s_ why!” he exclaimed, feigning surprise.

They laughed heartily, relieved of a weight. Side by side, they returned to the bench to finish their now mostly melted ice cream. Rey leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, glad to know he was near. Maybe things hadn't changed that much: Ben Solo may not have been around her whole life, but he could easily become her world again.

“What time is it?” he asked suddenly.

“6:30,” she replied after checking her phone.

“Are you spending the evening with me?”

She straightened up, jostling him gently.

“Is that a question or a declaration, Sirius?” she laughed.

“A declarative question?”

A new sparkle had come into his eyes and Rey felt her heart skip a beat. If she had given in to herself, she would have kissed him right then and there. But she was too afraid to break this perfect moment, so she just replied:

“Okay, but only on one condition.”

“Whatever you want.”

“I want to see your apartment and we're ordering pizza with pineapple. Take it or leave it.”

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, clearly overjoyed. Then he stood, extending a hand to the young woman to invite her to join him. She slipped her fingers into his, thinking that it seemed like the most natural gesture in the world.

“Let’s hit the road, raspberry princess, because we have to go back to the ice skating rink to pick up my car.”

“I hope the ride is worth the effort ...” she mocked.

“Would the young miss prefer a carriage?”

“Gladly. And does a prince come with it?”

“No, just the driver.”

“You're stupid,” she giggled.

After throwing away their empty ice cream cups, they left the firefly park. Rey clung tightly to Ben's arm, her head resting against him. The evening was far from over …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Nancy and Flybluejay for their amazing work <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

They drove to Ben’s apartment in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Rey stared out the window, wondering if Ben had had many women in his life, if they had meant something to him, if he had driven them to his apartment — or if, perhaps, she was the first. She tried to get these thoughts out of her mind and focus on the present moment, but she hadn't entirely managed to quell that hint of jealousy. This probably explained why she dared to grab Ben's hand and bring it to her lips when the car stopped.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind …”

“I’m probably overthinking things …” she admitted, not daring to look at him.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek before getting out of the car, his fingers leaving hers. He went around the car to open the door for her, drawing her into his arms as soon as she got out. Rey relaxed against him, focusing on the joy of knowing that he was here, with her. Then he pulled away and took her hand before leading her to the stairwell, locking the car behind them.

His apartment was relatively small, but it was well decorated and had large windows and a balcony. Ben gave Rey a quick tour before ordering her a Hawaiian pizza. They could have dined at the kitchen table like mature adults, but they much preferred to lounge on the floor at the foot of the sofa. During the meal, their conversation had resumed. Rey learned that Ben loved his job as a video game programmer, that he was saving up for a road trip in Canada, that he was considering adopting a dog, and that he was coming out of a complicated relationship that had lasted two years.

“And what about you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“Relationships, all that …”

She shrugged limply, playing for a few moments with her slice of pizza, her eyes lowered.

“Nothing remarkable ... I had a boyfriend for a few months three years ago, but nothing really serious …”

“And is that what you want?

“What?”

“A serious relationship?”

She looked up at him. He had that special sparkle in his eyes again. Rey was not sure what answer he expected, or where this discussion would take them. So to avoid putting herself in even more danger, she just gave him a playful swat on the shoulder and said:

“You’re asking some very strange questions, Mr. Solo.”

“Is that why you're blushing, raspberry princess?”

She stuck out her tongue before finishing her plate. Once the pizza was finished, Ben pushed everything into a corner of the living room before coming to sit cross-legged in front of Rey. He studied her for a moment before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, tenderly caressing her cheek as he passed.

“It's so strange …” she breathed.

“What is?”

“We haven't seen each other for eight years, and we didn’t part on very good terms, but this evening it’s as if we were never apart.”

Ben came a little closer, his legs touching Rey’s. She felt a shiver go up her spine and a new heat bloom low in her belly.

“I think we needed to find each other,” he confessed.

“Me too ... I dreamed of you last night.”

He jerked back, surprised. Then a huge smile appeared on his face as his eyes lit up.

“You're kidding!” he exclaimed.

“Not at all.”

“But ... But I dreamed of you too! We were in some kind of strange ruined temple, and it was dark.”

The young woman was speechless for a few moments, staring at him as if he had just spoken to her in an unfamiliar language. It was impossible — they could not have had the same dream at exactly the same time. This sort of thing only happened in fiction! Narrowing her eyes, she ventured a description of the rest of her dream.

“Everything seemed blue around us, and you were injured.”

“And you died.”

“No, you died!” she corrected.

“Not in my dream. I hugged you and you didn't wake up ... It was awful.”

“In mine, we kissed.”

She had said that without really thinking about it, but when the young man suddenly raised his face to hers, eyes round as saucers, Rey felt herself blushing to the roots of her hair.

“What?” he wondered.

“What ‘what’? You heard me just fine, Sirius, don't be such a scaredy-cat!”

She had tried to make a joke, but it hadn’t really worked. She felt like Ben’s dark eyes on her were burning her skin.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I'm not cured at all, actually…”

“Of what?”

“Of you.”

Rey no longer dared to speak or move. She wanted both to run away, and to throw her arms around Ben’s neck and kiss him. She was paralyzed by her feelings, by this awareness that he felt the same as her, by this irrepressible desire to finally be with him. Or was it too risky?

“I'm 25, and you're still my perfect match. How is that possible?”

“I don't really know…” she said in a voice trembling with emotion. “I guess I never totally stopped being your raspberry princess.”

A tear rolled down Ben's cheek, and it was only then that the young woman realized he was crying with muffled and silent sobs. She leaned toward him and framed his face with her hands before bringing her forehead to rest against his.

"I'm sorry, just give me a moment and it’ll pass," he whispered. “I'm just a little tired, and I ... I only realize now how much I missed you.”

“You missed me this much?”

“You have no idea ... I blame myself for not coming to apologize, it makes me sick …”

He pulled away from her so that he could lay tender, lingering kisses against her forehead, her temples, her eyelids, the corners of her lips. He dared not kiss her on the mouth. Rey also let a few tears fall as he placed his forehead against hers once again.

“I have a picture of you in my wallet,” he admitted. “My colleagues have photos of their families, their children, their wives. And I just have a little photo of you when you were 10 years old, with your straw hat out on Luke's porch.”

A plaintive sound escaped Rey’s lips as she really began to cry in earnest. She got up, moving away from his arms, his skin, his sweetness. She couldn't understand why he was revealing this to her now. Why did he wait so long to tell her that he loved her? She was overwhelmed by her feelings, her stomach tied up in knots, frightened to realize how much in love with him she still was. Ben, still sitting on the floor, stared at her with a fragile look, eyes big and bright.

“Why didn't you come back to see me before now?” she cried. “Why didn't you apologize? I would have forgiven you, I would have forgiven you everything, Ben, I always did! We never could be without each other, you and I, and this has been excruciating for the past eight years!”

Rey had chosen those words very deliberately. It had been a real torture, like a part of herself had been ripped away from her. He also stood up, keeping his distance from her, shoulders slumped.

“In high school, I had this group of really shitty friends, and afterwards, you’d moved to your father's house at the other end of England. With my studies and the part-time job to pay my tuition, I don't know ... I let time pass and I was afraid to come back to see you.”

“Why?”

He had such a sad and sorry expression on his face that Rey felt her heart squeeze a little tighter in her chest.

“Because I was afraid of seeing you in someone else's arms, seeing that you had changed … That you had become someone who didn't need me anymore, who didn't need me to wrap her in my oversized sweaters. I was terrified that you had completely forgotten me and that I would never be Sirius again.”

She walked over to him, grabbing his sweater and staring into his eyes. She had to tell him, to open her heart to him.

“How could I have forgotten you, Ben? You will always be Sirius, my brightest star. I don’t know anyone who can hold a candle to you. I’ve never loved any boy, any man, the way I loved you. The way I love you, you …”

Ben gasped, hugging her tightly and leaning towards her, his lips just a few millimeters from hers.

“No one else, then?” he murmured.

“No one…”

So he kissed her. If the gesture was gentle at first, it quickly turned into a passionate and fiery exchange. Rey wove her fingers into Ben’s hair, her body molding itself to his, striving to get as close to him as possible. He seemed just as eager to be close to her, if his hot hands pressing against her back were any indication. It was the most eagerly awaited and wonderful kiss she had ever experienced, and Rey felt as if she might float away.

She also felt a violent heat burning in her core and knew that she had never wanted anyone like she wanted him. She pushed him towards the sofa, pressing on his shoulders so that he sat down without removing his lips from hers. She then straddled his thighs, feeling her desire ignite and consume her completely. Their lips parted just long enough for her to manage to take off her T-shirt, revealing her slender body and a black bra that she mentally congratulated herself for having chosen that very morning.

Ben's eyes were shining, his lips red and wet, and damn it, it should be against the law to look so good. Gripping the back of his neck, she plunged back in for another hot, open-mouthed kiss. Ben put his hands under her to lift her up, holding her against him as if she weighed nothing. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, lying down on top of her. His hands were all over her body, and yet it wasn't enough. She felt the need to abandon herself completely to him, skin to skin, drunk on his smell, his touch. He propped himself up on his elbows, out of breath, and said to her:

“Just so you know, I didn't have this in mind when I asked you to spend the evening with me …”

“Not at all?” she smiled, amused.

“Ok, maybe a little bit …” he confessed.

“Because it was in the back of my mind when I said I wanted to see your apartment.”

“Oh, was it?”

“You talk too much, Solo.”

And she captured his lips once again. There, in the sheets of the big bed, they undressed, savoring the contact of skin on skin, the burning passion that consumed them, the love that they had hidden for so long. Rey surrendered herself to him entirely, experiencing sensations she had never felt before. "Making love" took on its full meaning that night. No man had really mattered before Ben Solo, and no other man would ever matter again. In his heart and in her own, at that moment, there was nothing left except for these feelings and this ecstasy which united them. Much later, in the stillness of the night, they fell asleep against each other, naked, with Ben holding her firmly against him, as if he was afraid she would disappear. Happy and fulfilled, the young woman drifted off to the world of dreams after placing one last kiss on Ben’s lips. She had found her star once again.

High-pitched, unpleasant music tore Rey from her sleep. Grumbling, she detached herself from Ben's arms, leaving the sheets to retrieve her phone, which was ringing in her jeans pocket at the foot of the bed. It was a call from Maz. Muting the ringer so as not to wake up Ben, she grabbed his large wool sweater and put it on, breathing in his spicy scent infused in the fabric. Then she slipped away, stepping out onto the balcony to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” asked her mother.

Rey leaned on the railing. She had completely forgotten to send a message to Maz after the outing at the ice rink. Things had been quite ... hectic.

“Yes, sorry mom, I forgot to let you know that I wasn’t coming home.”

“Are you staying with a friend?”

“Actually … I'm at Ben’s.”

“Oh …”

Her mother didn't seem shocked, just a little surprised and obviously happy for her daughter. Rey heaved a big sigh, trying to calm her racing heartbeat which had accelerated as she’d gradually become aware of the situation.

“I think... I think we're more or less together now," she said, her voice trembling.

Maz burst out laughing on the other end of the phone, as if the young woman had just told her the funniest joke.

“You're unbelievable, Rey …”

“Why do you say that?”

“You've been drawing hearts with ‘B's’ in them in all your notebooks for over ten years. Both of you spent your teenage years pining for each other, you were practically devouring each other with your eyes on Friday night, and he has a picture of you in his wallet — and you're telling me ‘I think we're kind of together.’”

“How do you know about the photo?”

“How do you think?”

Of course, she’d forgotten that her mother was one of Leia Organa-Solo's best friends... They must have exchanged a lot of details about each other's children over the last few years, and the story of the photo was part of it. Rey's stomach was in knots, anxious that the whole situation was just a dream. It seemed unbelievable for her to be standing there, dressed in Ben Solo's clothes, on his balcony. 

“Isn't it strange that I'm still in love with him? That we're meeting like this after all this time?”

Her mother thought for a few moments before answering her in a calm and assured voice.

“Sweetheart, not everything in life can be explained. These are the mysteries of the universe.”

A smile lit up the young woman's face. She was right, not everything could be explained, and that was part of the beauty of it. Then, after a short silence, Maz hastened to add:

“But remember to use protection. I'm not sure I want to be a grandmother right away, especially if…”

“Okay, Mom, thank you! I'm hanging up now.”

She hung up before her mother could give her any more recommendations. Closing her eyes, she thought back to last night: to Ben's kisses, his hands, his caresses. She felt herself blush, but her heart soared — she was blissfully happy and irrevocably in love. A few minutes later, she heard the door open behind her, and Ben embraced her tenderly, putting his chin on her shoulder, his chest pressed up against her back.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

“Good morning…”

He put his lips on her neck, then along on the edge of her jaw, before turning her gently towards him so he could kiss her. Rey slipped her hands into his ebony locks, responding to the kiss with a smile.

“Is it weird to tell you I love you?” she let slip out.

“Is it weird to answer ‘I love you, too’?”

Rey let out a bright laugh before covering Ben's face with butterfly kisses. He tightened his arms around her, his face wreathed in an expression of heartfelt joy that made him even more beautiful in her eyes.

“Seven years of separation to find myself in love with Ben Solo once again. What a waste of time!” she joked.

“I couldn't agree more.”

He lifted her off the ground as if she were lighter than a feather and placed her over his shoulder, dragging her inside as she laughed out loud, pretending to struggle.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making up for lost time!”

He dropped her on the bedroom mattress before coming to stand over her. Rey immediately drew him down to her with a tender, loving kiss. They parted when they ran out of breath, keeping their eyes closed, their foreheads pressed together. Rey wanted to stay here forever, and she secretly hoped she could.

“Ben…” she breathed out.

“I know... Me, too.”

He drew back a bit, dark eyes staring down into her hazel ones. Rey was moved to see that his eyes were brilliant with an excess of new feelings and emotions. It was overwhelming.

“Would you stay with me today?” he asked.

“Hmm... I’m not sure... Wouldn't it be better if I left and came back to see you in another eight years?” she joked.

‘I don't want you to go.”

He said it as though it were the most serious thing in the world. How did he always manage to make her fall a little more in love with him? She framed his face with her hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

“Then I'm staying, Sirius.”

When she was a child, Ben Solo had been her world. As a teenager, he had become her star. And today, he was her love and her future. As long as he wanted her, as long as he smiled at her as he did at that moment, as long as he said "I love you," and his lips caused thousands of butterflies to flutter in the pit of her belly — then Rey would stay by his side. They had to let the past fade away so that they could finally write their story... The story of a princess and her star...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the End :D  
> Of course they will be happy forever ^^


End file.
